


Nie trzeba nam wielu słów

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rimming
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Trailer najnowszej części Avengers pokazuje, że przyjdzie nam się pożegnać z majestatyczną kapitańską brodą. A szkoda, bo jestem pewna, że Tony również by ją docenił.





	Nie trzeba nam wielu słów

Steve i Tony stali naprzeciw siebie w pustym poza tym pokoju. Tak wiele się zmieniło odkąd ostatni raz się widzieli. Głównie na gorsze. Co może być gorszego niż zniknięcie połowy życia z wszechświata?

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja potrzebuję drinka – odezwał się Tony.  
\- Nie wiem, czy przy swoich ranach powinieneś… - z wahaniem powiedział Steve.

Nie zważając na jego słowa Tony podszedł do barku i hojnie nalał sobie szkockiej. To był pierwszy po Syberii raz, gdy zostali sam na sam i Tony naprawdę potrzebował się napić. Oczywiście spotkali się już wcześniej, zaraz po cudownym powrocie Tony’ego na Ziemię, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Wtedy po prostu podali sobie ręce i wymienili kilka zdań, bo tego od nich wymagano. Później obaj byli zbyt zajęci, żeby znaleźć chwilę na rozmowę. Poza tym, jeśli chodzi o Tony’ego, to, choć w życiu by się nie przyznał, bał się tej rozmowy. Wiedział, kogo Rogers stracił i to wcale nie polepszało sytuacji. 

\- To, co mówiłeś na konferencji… – zaczął Steve, nawiązując to wywiadu, w którym Stark wyjaśnił, co się z nim działo po inwazji – …to wszystko prawda?  
\- Nie – odparł Tony i upił duży łyk alkoholu. – To ledwie pobieżny opis. Tego nie da się opowiedzieć, Steve. Sam z nim walczyłeś, więc wiesz. Nie ma potrzeby, żebym straszył resztę świata jeszcze bardziej. Zresztą, wcale nie chcę wracać do tego, co tam widziałem.   
\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś – cicho powiedział Rogers. – Bałem się, że straciliśmy cię na dobre.  
\- Wy? – Tony był sceptyczny.  
\- Dobrze, ja. Ja się bałem, że już cię więcej nie zobaczę, że nie będę miał możliwości, żeby z tobą porozmawiać, przeprosić…  
\- Nie oczekuję przeprosin – szybko wtrącił Tony.  
\- Ja też nie. – Rogers uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Chciałem cię tylko zobaczyć. Upewnić się, że jesteś bezpieczny. Kiedy zadzwonił telefon poczułem, jak serce podskakuje mi w piersi i jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak rozczarowany słysząc głos Bannera. Później okazało się, że zniknąłeś. A ja nie mogłem myśleć o niczym innym niż to, że kiedy ostatni raz cię widziałem, chcieliśmy się pozabijać. 

Krok po kroku Steve zbliżył się do Tony’ego. Stanął tuż przed nim, wysoki i barczysty, w ciemnym kombinezonie typu stealth. Ciemnoblond broda dodawała mu powagi, której przecież i tak nigdy mu nie brakowało. Nawet błękit jego oczu wydawał się ciemniejszy, bardziej chmurny, ale Starka to nie dziwiło. Zastanawiał się, czy Steve z taką samą uwagą przygląda się jego twarzy. 

\- Masz więcej zmarszczek – zauważył Cap.   
\- Pasuje ci ta broda – stwierdził Stark. Podniósł dłoń do jego twarzy i przeczesał zarost palcami. Drugą dłonią odgarnął mu z czoła kosmyk włosów. Steve jak zwykle pachniał miętą. Jego skóra była trochę sucha, ale ciepła w dotyku. Po pustce kosmosu wszystko wydawało się ciepłe. Poczuł, jak gdzieś w głębi rodzi się drżenie, pnie się coraz wyżej i eksploduje za oczami, wyciskając z nich łzy, który wcale nie chciał. – Boże, jak to dobrze, że żyjesz, Stevie. 

Zdążył jeszcze zauważyć, jak oczy Steve’a wilgotnieją i usłyszeć zduszony jęk ni to ulgi, ni radości, zanim mężczyzna wpił się w jego usta. Objął go za szyję, niemal zawisając w jego ścisku, przyciskając się do jego znajomego ciepła. Całowali się zachłannie i chaotycznie. Tak długo byli spragnieni, a teraz mogli to pragnienie ugasić, jak zagubieni wędrowcy, którzy na pustyni znaleźli oazę. 

\- Tony. Tony. _Tony_ – szeptał Steve między pocałunkami. Jego dłonie były wszędzie, obejmując i pieszcząc ciało Starka.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą, Stevie. Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. – Tony mocno zacisnął dłonie na ubraniu Rogersa, przywierając do niego mocniej, ocierając się i roztapiając pod jego dotykiem. 

Lata samotności, urażonej dumy i skrywanej tęsknoty sprawiły, że ich żądze wybuchły z siłą supernowej. Steve złapał Tony’ego za tyłek i przycisnął do siebie. Nawet przez swoje ubranie i gruby materiał kombinezonu Capa Stark wyraźnie poczuł ocierającą się o jego brzuch erekcję. 

\- Pragnę cię, Tony. – Wilgotny szept tuż przy uchu sprawił, że mężczyznę przeszły ciarki. – Pragnę cię tu i teraz. Zaraz. Natychmiast. 

Tony gardło miał ściśnięte, więc jęknął tylko ponaglająco i odszukał usta Steve’a. Rogers oddał pocałunek, wpychając mu język głęboko w usta, po czym odwrócił go i popchnął na fotel. Zaskoczony Stark kolanami upadł na miękkie siedzisko i złapał się oparcia.

\- Steve, co…? – wyjąkał, ale Steve położył mu palec na ustach.  
\- Ciiii… Wszystko w porządku – uspokoił go i znów pocałował, tym razem spokojniej i delikatniej. 

Rozpiął spodnie Tony’ego, popchnął go lekko dając do zrozumienia, żeby się pochylił i klęknął za nim. Tony posłuchał. Zamknął oczy i zagryzł wargę, pozwalając Steve’owi na wszystko.

Rogers zsunął z niego spodnie razem z bielizną i wziął w dłonie jego pośladki. Tony westchnął cicho czując najpierw silny uścisk palców, a później delikatny dotyk warg. 

\- Mogliśmy najpierw iść pod prysznic – wymamrotał.  
\- Nie trzeba – odparł Steve. 

Tony nie odezwał się więcej, a przynajmniej nie w artykułowanej mowie, bo w tym momencie język Steve’a wślizgnął się w niego. Stark jęknął i wygiął plecy. Steve mocno rozsuwał jego pośladki, nienasycony i zachłanny. Jego język był zwinny i wnikał coraz głębiej, a Tony mógł myśleć już tylko o tym, jak jest mu dobrze. Jak przez watę słyszał własne spazmatyczne jęki i chyba od czasu do czasu jakieś przekleństwo. Jego penis był boleśnie twardy, preejakulat sączył się z niego i kapał na fotel. Każdy ruch szczęki Rogersa wyrywał z niego coraz głośniejszy szloch. 

\- Chyba ci tego brakowało. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłeś taki głośny – wymruczał Steve.  
\- To przez tę twoją brodę! – jęknął Tony. – Drapie i drażni…

Steve uśmiechnął się do siebie i wznowił pieszczoty. Tony krzyknął, zaciskając dłonie na oparciu tak mocno, aż pobielały mu palce. Mimo tych lat Steve nie zapomniał, co lubi jego kochanek. 

\- Jeszcze trochę, Stevie… Jeszcze troszeczkę mocniej! Tak! Ta-ak! Kurwa, Steve!

Fotel zadygotał, kiedy Tony doszedł, chociaż sam Stark miał wrażenie, że to świat drży w posadach. Nawet będąc w kosmosie nie widział naraz tylu gwiazd, co w tej chwili. Oparł czoło o oparcie fotela i czekał, aż wszystko się uspokoi. Jego własny puls dudnił mu w uszach. 

\- W porządku? – zapytał Steve podnosząc się z klęczek i obejmując go.   
\- T-tak – Tony zadrżał, kiedy dłonie Rogersa wślizgnęły się pod jego koszulę i przesunęły po wrażliwej teraz skórze. Odchylił się do tyłu i oparł o szeroką pierś Steve’a, próbując złapać oddech. – O Chryste, Stevie, masz zakaz golenia – dodał na wydechu.   
\- Trochę chyba mogę ją przystrzyc, prawda? Nie chcesz chyba, żebym miał brodę po pas?  
\- Ale tylko trochę – zgodził się Tony, wstając z kolan i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. - A teraz, moja złotowłosa księżniczko, zanieś swojego rycerza w lśniącej zbroi do łóżka, żeby mógł się tobą porządnie zająć.


End file.
